Jak
|-|Precursor Legacy= |-|Jak II= |-|Jak III= |-|Dark Jak= |-|Light Jak= Summary Jak changes notably as a character over the course of the series. During The Precursor Legacy, he is presented as brave and curious, willing to step into dangerous situations given the need. The most notable feature of his personality, in the beginning, was his apparent mutism. In Jak II, he breaks away from his mutism, and after being subject to dark eco treatments for two years at the hands of Baron Praxis, his main basis becomes revenge, and he became angry and reckless—this is exacerbated by the presence of dark eco in his body. He also takes some enjoyment in killing metal heads and a fondness for guns. Nonetheless, Jak does retain some heroic personality traits. In Jak 3, where he gained light eco powers to balance the dark eco, he becomes less angry and more mature; which was further aided by the death of his father later on. In Jak X: Combat Racing, he turned into somewhat of a relaxed character, though his final encounter with Mizo shows that the anger still exists under a calmer exterior. In The Lost Frontier, he seems to be more carefree and happy. Despite some scenes hinting his anger (for example, when he tries to turn to Dark Jak, seeing the Dark Warrior Program chair, among others) he seems to be more cheerful than the rest of the series. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, higher with Red and Yellow Eco. 8-C with Super Nova | 8-C | 8-B Name: Jak, Mar (Original Name) Origin: Jak and Daxter Gender: Male Age: 15 during Precursor Legacy, 17 during Jak II, 18 during Jak III and 19 by Jak X: Combat Racing Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Peak Human speed, Superhuman strength, durability, combat and reactions speed, Acrobatics (Can do summersaults, double jump, and swing from poles), Vehicular Mastery, Transformations, Energy Manipulation, Invisibility, He becomes invincible when he turns into Dark and Light Jak, Time Manipulation (His Dark and Light forms can slow down time immensely or stop it all together), Electricity Manipulation (via Blue Eco and Transformations), Forcefield Creation, Flight, Teleportation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Lifeforce Absorption with health siphoning. Attack Potency: Small Building level (Capable of destroying rocks with his strikes in his youth), higher with Red and Yellow Eco (Red Eco double the strength of its user). Building level with the Super Nova (It clears the battlefield of all enemies) | Building level (Stronger than before, capable of destroying large walls with one of his blast) | City Block level+ (Stronger than Dark Jak. Destroyed a precursor robot the first time he used Light Eco) Speed: Peak Human with at least Subsonic combat speed and reactions (Can dodge laser beams at close range, higher with Blue Eco which doubles his speed | At least Subsonic combat speed and reactions | At least Subsonic, likely higher combat speed and reactions Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Casually pushed a large stone pillar that was 3 times his width and 3 and a half times his height) Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Building Class | City Block Class+ Durability: Small Building level, higher with Armor of Mar. | Building level | City Block level+, higher with Light Jak's barriers Stamina: High (Can spend all day and all night traveling around and fighting enemies without rest with no fatigue) Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with weapons and eco. Standard Equipment: Jak possesses a wide arsenal of weapons and physical upgrades via different types of eco. Eco: *'Red Eco:' Doubles Jak's strength. *'Blue Eco:' Doubles Jak's speed. *'Yellow Eco:' Grants Jak the ability to shoot fireballs. *'Green Eco:' Heals Jak. *'Dark Eco:' Has unusual effects as it changed Daxter into a little furry creature. However, Jak benefited physically from being pumped full of it and even gained his Dark Jak transformation. *'Light Eco:' This eco makes Jak so strong he was able to one-shot a precursor robot at the end of his first adventure. He was later granted full control of this eco in Jak 3. Weapons: *'Wave Concussor:' A gun that allows him to create a large red shockwave around him. IT's size varies on how long a shot is charged. *'Beam Reflector:' A gun with lasers that bounce off walls and enemies. Many lasers can be fired at a time to overwhelm opponents. *'Gyro Burster:' A floating turret that Jak can deploy to follow and shoot enemies. *'Arc Wielder:' Used to aim a large arc of electricity at enemies. *'Peace Maker:' Similar to the Arc Wielder, but instead fires the electricity at opponents rather than sticking in close range to the weapon. *'Mass Inverter:' Stuns all the enemies around Jak and traps them in an anti-gravity field for a few seconds. *'Super Nova' A powerful mini-nuke like weapon powered by Dark Eco. It can clear the screen of all enemies, similar to Dark Jak's Dark Bomb. Intelligence: Above Average (Jak is also a genius combat strategist) Weaknesses: None notable. He did have trouble controlling Dark eco before, however, it is no longer an issue. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base, Dark, and Light Jak all have powerful abilities they can use in their forms. Base: *'Life Siphon:' Jak can steal the health of his enemies and heal himself by hitting them with a melee attack. *'Spin Diffuse/Reflect:' By spinning, Jak can either defuse and/or reflect enemy projectiles. *'Eco Teleport:' Allows Jak to teleport short distances that are too far to jump. He can also use this to go through windows or even bypass forcefields. *'Eco Reflexes:' With this, Jak can completely stop time with a clap of his hands. *'Eco Regen:' Jak can regenerate eco over time. *SEE MORE: Eco Powers and Eco Skills. Dark Jak: *'Dark Blast:' Jak spins in the air and shoots rays of dark eco at his foes. It can also destroy machines and vehicles. *'Dark Bomb:' Jak slams into the ground to create a powerful shockwave that wipes out any nearby enemies. *'Dark Strike:' A large and powerful projectile made of Dark Eco. *'Dark Giant:' Jak grows 3 times his size, making him faster and stronger. *'Invincibility:' Jak becomes immune to taking damage as long as he remains in this form. *'Dark Invisibility:' Dark Jak can temporarily become invisible Light Jak: *'Flash Freeze:' Light Jak can slow down time significantly for a short period of time. *'Light Flight:' Light Jak is capable of growing bright wings and flying. *'Light Regeneration:' Light Jak can completely recover all his health. *'Light Shield:' A shield that not only protects Jak from taking damage but also harms those who try and damage him. Key: Base | Dark Jak | Light Jak Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Teleportation Users Category:Characters Category:Jak & Daxter Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Game Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Energy Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Gravity Users Category:Healers Category:Berserkers Category:Naughty Dog Category:Absorption Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Playstation Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Acrobats